Dirty Picture
by BelleD'Opium
Summary: Lucius wants a special something from Narcissa.


**This is a short story written for the "Lyric Challenge 2" - ****The Song is "Dirty Picture" by Taio Cruz ft Ke$ha and the lyrics used from the song are in _italics _:D I know you don't have to centre the story around the song but it worked well for my pairing so I thought, why the hell not? **

**UPDATE - This won 1st place! :'D**

**

* * *

**

**Dirty Picture**

Narcissa Malfoy stole one final glance in the mirror before deciding she looked perfect – as always. Flawless ivory skin, unspoiled ruby red lips and a waterfall of ice blonde hair meant that she never stopped looking like a Fairytale Princess. However tonight was not about appearances for her husband would not be looking at her face.

"_Take a dirty picture_" he had whispered to her one night after a passionate session beneath the sheets. _"A special picture, just for me"_

At first she had been confused, why would he need a picture of her when he could have the real thing? But she soon realised the thought of it was exciting for her husband to carry around a dirty picture of herself to look at whenever he wanted. She would excite him without even being near him and he would return home and she would gladly fulfil the fantasies that will have filled his mind and he would do the same. Waves of pleasure ran through her abdomen as Lucius' fingers trailed down below whilst awaiting her response.

"_I'll take a dirty picture for you"_ she breathed and she gave into him once more.

* * *

Away on business for two nights Narcissa found this to be the perfect opportunity to fulfil Lucius' dirty little wish on her own time and own terms. She had chosen a sky blue negligee trimmed with snow white lace which left little to the imagination. The camera was placed upon the tripod at the foot of the bed ready to capture what would be for her husband's eyes only and Narcissa could not help but bite her lip in disbelief. It was so...naughty, not like her at all - it was more in character of her sister Bellatrix who had spared little detail in sharing secrets over tea about her bedroom antics with Roldolphus. Narcissa had felt a mix between intrigue and embarrassment as she had listened to her sister's ramblings. Why couldn't she be so adventurous? But now, stood alone in their master bedroom with the camera waiting she spread herself seductively across the silk sheets slipping her nightwear off ever so slowly.

_Snap_

The negligee fell to the floor.

_Snap_

Narcissa knelt upwards, perfectly manicured hands running through her soft hair.

_Snap_

She looked at the camera, her blue eyes brimming with lust.

_Snap_

Her hands trailed down from her hair, cupping her breasts before stopping at her opening. She winked.

_Click _

It was over.

Slightly breathless Narcissa hesitated on the bed wondering what it would be like if she continued, this was not something she had done before. However staring down at her naked form, she suddenly felt ashamed and wasted no time in wrapping a satin dressing gown around her to cover her shame. Yet as she dressed she could not help but feel somewhat liberated, looking back in the mirror she saw not the perfect doll-like woman from before but she saw flushed cheeks, messy hair and a contented smile. Narcissa did not look at the picture once it had developed for she could not risk second thoughts. Choosing the most nondescript owl they had, she attached the rolled up photo to its leg, took a deep breath and sent it on its way.

* * *

Sat at the table in his room at the Inn, Lucius Malfoy worked quickly through the small pile of paperwork he had left from the day. His eyes were tired and his head felt soft and unintelligable yet he knew he was _so _close to finishing. Sighing, he rose from his seat to call it a day but was distracted by the sudden appearance by a small brown owl at the window.

"Narcissa moaning no doubt" he muttered under his breath releasing the scroll from the bird's leg

However what he held in his hands was not what he had been expecting. Lucius was somewhat surprised to see that she had respected his request and without wasting time either - very unlike the wife he thought he knew. Her body was...breathtaking. Smooth satin like skin, curves in all the right places and her breasts - Lucius could feel himself hardening at the thought. Truthfully he was a very lucky man.

"Come to bed Lucius"

The female voice coming from the double bed pulled Lucius away from thoughts of his wife.

"Coming" he replied without expression.

As he walked towards the bed he let the photo fall carelessly to the floor, Narcissa's body seen only by the floorboards.


End file.
